


Hidden Secrets

by Neptunium134



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Detectives, Familial Relationship, Family, Gen, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Stoffel is Nando and Jenson's son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neptunium134/pseuds/Neptunium134
Summary: The death of DCI Lewis Hamilton had brought a new DI to the island of Avonorra.Secrets, lies and a murder to unfold, can the Avonorra Police Department find the killer, and what will they discover about the island’s inhabitants?
Relationships: Fernando Alonso/Jenson Button
Kudos: 3





	Hidden Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to a new project!
> 
> This is obviously a murder mystery, and it's based on both Death in Paradise and Midsomer Murders. If you're familiar with Midsomer, you'll know it can get very gory and quite violent, so I'd watch out for that.  
> If death and murder make you uncomfortable, I'd advise not reading this story, as I cannot guarantee it won't end up being more like Midsomer than DIP.
> 
> This is my first time writing a muder mystery, but if it all goes well I may write more! I am so excited for this!

Officer Lando Norris frowned as he entered the Winter Key Police Station.

He wasn't the last one there.

He wasn’t late per se, just the last to arrive, usually half an hour before what the team called "Endline", the time when someone, usually Detective Chief Inspector Lewis Hamilton, would call up their landline.

Although once he had gotten in just in time to see Sergeant Valtteri Bottas reaching for the phone. Needless to say, he'd gotten quite an earful from the Chief, but that day had been a quiet one, only a few robberies and a noise complaint to deal with.

So when he walked into the office at his usual time, he was surprised to find that the only one there was Detective Sergeant Lance Stroll, who was just starting up his computer.

Lando frowned. "Where’s Val and the Chief?" he asked.

Lance shrugged. "Dunno. They're normally the first ones here."

It still didn't make any sense, but Lando shook it off and went to make some coffee because by God he was  _ knackered  _ after the last case.

The phone rang as Lando heaped some coffee granules into two mugs and flicked the switch on the kettle.

"Don't bother, we gotta head down to Pearson Villa. There's been a murder. Val's on his way."

Lando groaned but turned the kettle off and grabbed his police hat.

"Who is it?" He asked, picking up the forensics kit and the Crime Scene tape as Lance grabbed his backpack that contained the camera, plastic gloves, evidence kit, his notepad and pen (and spares, Lewis was always really bad at remembering pens for some reason) and picked up the Jeep keys.

"Val didn't say, I don’t think he was told."

The two got into the Jeep and Lance started the car. 

It was a ten-minute drive to Pearson Villa, which was situated on the edge of a cliff, overlooking the sea. It was in the posh part of Winter Key, as far away from the ramshackle and noise of the harbour and city centre as possible within city limits.

Pearson Villa was a large modern building, very square in design with huge ceiling-to-floor windows and long driveway framed by palm trees. It had two floors, the top floor having a back porch which hung over the cliff, and an infinity pool overlooking the cliff was situated the ground floor.

Lance parked the Jeep in front of the house and the two got out, seizing the packs needed and headed towards the front room.

Valtteri was already there, notepad in hand.

"The other guests are in the main room, I've spoken to a few, but I thought you'd like to question them as well."

Lance nodded. "And Lewis?"

"You'd better see for yourself." Valtteri nodded to the veranda.

Lance and Lando exchanged glances, fear toiling in their stomachs as they followed Valtteri onto the veranda overlooking the pool.

Shattered glass lay on the floor, the police officers tiptoeing around it as they headed towards the only deck chair set up. Drops of blood stained the dark wood around the chair and a half-smashed glass lay inches from the small table next to the chair, as if someone had dropped it.

They came to a stop in front of the deck chair, the body of their Detective Chief Inspector lying in front of it. 

The trio stood in silence, staring at the scene in front of them before Lando spoke up.

“I suppose we’d better close off the scene, then.”

**\-------------------------------------------------**

“So, we’re meant to solve the murder of a DCI, without a DCI?” Lando asked as he watched Lance prepare the usual whiteboard setup.

The Canadian shrugged. “I guess so, we don’t really have much of a choice unless the Commissioner’s found someone in less than three hours.”

Commissioner Kimi Vettel-Räikkönen chose that moment to walk through the door.

“Good morning team.” He took a look around the station.

“Sir.” Came the various responses from the occupants.

“I imagine this is a difficult time for all of you.” the Commissioner continued.

“A little, yes.” Lance nodded.

“It occurred to me, that you may need a little help.”

“Any extra officers you can spare would be much appreciated, Sir.” Valtteri looked up from his computer.

There was the sound of a car pulled up outside and all heads turned towards the window.

The Commissioner started towards the door. “How about just one, for now?”

The three policemen looked at each other, then followed Kimi out onto the veranda of the station.

  
  


A young man, not much older than 20, got out of the car. He was somewhat tall-ish, with sandy blond hair and pale skin. He was followed out of the car by an older-looking, shorter man with dark brown hair and sun-kissed tan skin. They conversed as the blond-haired man opened the boot of the car and pulled out a backpack, slinging it onto his back.

“He’s just finished his exams and came top of his class,” Kimi explained as the two men headed up the steps of the station. “Came very highly recommended by Ovideo CID.”

“Ovideo, as in Oviedo in Spain?” Lando asked, eyeing up the two men.

“Hello.” Kimi gave the two men a nod. “Team, this is Detective Inspector Stoffel Alonso-Button.”

The younger man smiled, shaking the Commissioner’s hand. “Hello.”

“DI Alonso-Button, this is Detective Sergeant Lance Stroll, Sergeant Valtteri Bottas and Officer Lando Norris. They will be your team here at the police station.”

DI Alonso-Button reached forward and shook the rest of the team’s hands. 

The Commissioner gave a rare smile and turned to the shorter man at the DI’s side. “I will show you to where you’re staying, Mr Alonso-Button.”

The dark-haired man nodded and turned to the DI, tutting as he flattened the collar on Stoffel’s jacket. “Recuerda beber mucho, hace más calor aquí que en Oviedo. No olvide comer y aplicar protector solar. Envíame un mensaje de texto cuando termine tu turno y te recogeremos, ¿sí?” The man rambled as she smoothed down Stoffel’s hair and gestured to his backpack.

Stoffel raised an eyebrow at him as he continued barking away in Spanish. “Sí papá. Estaré bien, deja de preocuparte.” He cut the man off. 

The dark-haired man gave a huff, ruffled Stoffel’s hair once more and turned back to the Commissioner with a smile. 

“Sergeant Stroll, perhaps you could bring the Inspector up to speed?” Kimi suggested as he shuffled past Stoffel and walked down the steps with the man, chatting pleasantly.

Lance glanced between the fleeting Commissioner and the new DI. “Uh, sure. This way, Sir.”

He led Stoffel into the station. Stoffel looked at the desk still covered in DCI Hamilton’s belongings. He grimaced and placed his backpack down on a spare desk behind Lance’s.

Lance handed over the case file to Stoffel. “Victim is DCI Lewis Hamilton, aged 35. Stabbed on the veranda of Pearson Villa at 12.34 this afternoon. He was at a university reunion with some friends.”

“Funny way of greeting a friend,” Stoffel muttered, flipping through the papers. “Where is this Pearson Villa?”

Lance dangled the Jeep keys. “It’s on the Northern cliff face about ten minutes’ drive from here.”

Stoffel nodded. “Let’s head up there.”

The two headed out to the Jeep and Lance started the drive up to Pearson Villa.

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, hey.
> 
> So I'm kinda obsessed with Midsomer Murders (I'm actually watching it now), and I did have this idea floating around after watching a DIP, so I decided to give you guys a present for my birthday and actually sit down, plan and write this.
> 
> Not gonna lie, I am looking forward to this. I have a plan, but it isn't set in stone and I write impulsively, not from a detailed plan, so if the continuity seems off sometimes, I apologise.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you in the next one!
> 
> Follow my Tumblr for updates: Neptunium134


End file.
